Riki
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 2 |DurableVal = 0 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 3 |NukerVal = 0 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 1 |InitiatorVal = 0 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Nahkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 1 |DotA = 03. Februar 2004|Dota 2 = 13. Oktober 2011}} Riki, der Stealth Assassin 20px (Schatten-Attentäter), ist ein Agilitäts-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Er ist eine Nahkampfeinheit der Radiant, dessen Stärke vor allem in der Heimtücke liegt. Im Spiel kann er die Rolle eines Carrys und Escapers übernehmen. Rikis Stärke liegt im Hinterhalt und in seiner hohen Agilität: Er kann gegnerische Helden gezielt aus dem Nichts angreifen und schnell eliminieren. Im direkten Kampf ist er jedoch oft unterlegen. Smoke Screen lässt Riki eine Rauchbombe werfen, die Gegner verlangsamt, ihre Angriffe verfehlen lässt und sie silenced. Mit Blink Strike kann sich Riki über eine kurze Distanz hinter eine Einheit teleportieren, der er, sofern diese gegnerisch ist, zusätzlichen Schaden zufügt. Seine passive Fähigkeit Backstab ermöglicht Riki einen großen Schadensbonus gegen jede Einheit, die er von hinten angreift. Der dabei verursachte Schaden basiert auf der Agilität Rikis. Kombiniert man diese drei Fähigkeiten, kann Riki innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden gegnerische Helden töten. Rikis Ultimate Permanent Invisibility gewährt ihm eine dauerhafte Unsichtbarkeit, die allerdings unterbrochen wird, wenn er angreift. Zudem ist sie nicht gegen True Sight immun. Die Übergänge von der Sichtbarkeit zur Unsichtbarkeit werden mit jeder Stufe des Ultimates von Riki verringert. Mit Aghanim's Scepter wird das Ultimate nicht aufgebessert. Heap Riki stalks the battlefield, unseen by the enemy. He chooses his moment carefully and bursts forth in a puff of silencing smoke, stabbing at his foes before they even know he's there. Biographie "Riki wurde als zweites von drei Kindern in die große Dynastie von Tahlin geboren. Mit einem älteren Bruder, der auf die Thronfolge vorbereitet, und einem jüngeren Bruder, der verhätschelt und behütet wurde, schien Riki, der kleine mittlere Sohn, wie geboren für die Kunst der Unsichtbarkeit. Er pflegte diese Kunst und sie rettete ihm schließlich das Leben in der Nacht, in der seine Leute betrogen und seine Familie abgeschlachtet wurde. Von der ganzen königlichen Familie überlebte nur er, klein und agil, unauffällig, den Rauch als Deckung nutzend. Er erkämpfte sich den Weg von den königlichen Ländereien, den Überraschungsvorteil ausnutzend, durchschnitt er die Kehle eines feindlichen Kämpfers nach dem anderen. Nun frei von seinen königlichen Verpflichtungen, nutzt Riki seine Talente in einem anderen Betätigungsfeld: Assassine. Er lässt seine Feinde verstummen und verfeinert sein Können, in der Hoffnung eines Tages Rache an denen nehmen zu können, die seine Familie getötet und ihn seines Geburtsrechts beraubt haben." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *19. April 2013: Riki: Fügte Animationen für Smoke Screen und Blink Strike hinzu. *04. September 2014 (Techies-Update): Fügte eine neue Bot-KI für Riki hinzu. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 6.88f *Bewegungsverlangsamung von Smoke Screen reduziert von 19/21/23/25 % auf 13/17/21/25 % Gameplay-Update 6.88e *Verlangsamung durch Smokescreen wurde von 25% auf 19/21/23/25% reduziert. Gameplay-Update 6.86c *Abklingzeit von Tricks of the Trade reduziert von 70 auf 40 *Wirkungsbereich von Tricks of the Trade erhöht von 475 auf 500 *Zauberverzögerung von Blink Strike reduziert von 0,4 auf 0,3 *Zauberreichweite von Blink Strike erhöht von 700 auf 800 Gameplay-Update 6.86b *Backstab-Schadensmultiplikator von Cloak and Dagger erhöht von 0,4/0,6/0,8/1,0 auf 0,5/0,75/1,0/1,25. *Tricks of the Trade wirkt nun nur auf Helden *Wirkungsbereich von Tricks of the Trade erhöht von 450 auf 475 *Abklingzeit von Tricks of the Trade reduziert von 90/80/70 auf 70 Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Zeitweise von Captain's Mode entfernt *Überarbeitete Permanent Invisibility und fügte Backstab hinzu *Blink Strike ist nun eine normale Fähigkeit ohne Ladungen *Fügte neues Ultimate hinzu, Tricks of the Trade *Stärkezuwachs reduziert von 2,0 auf 1,6 *Agilitätszuwachs reduziert von 2,9 auf ,2 *Grundrüstung reduziert um 1 *Smoke Screen verlangsamt nicht länger das Drehtempo Gameplay-Update 6.85 *Lebensregeneration aus Permanent Invisibility wurde von 4/5/6/7 auf 6/8/10/12 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Smokescreen: Angriffe werden nicht länger verlangsamt *Smokescreen: Drehrate reduziert um 30 % Gameplay-Update 6.83 *Blink Strike: Maximale Ladungen erhöht von 3/4/5 auf 4/5/6 *Blink Strike: Wiederherstellungszeit der Ladungen erhöht von 30 auf 35 *Blink Strike: Bonusschaden reskaliert von 50/70/90 auf 40/70/100 Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Grundbewegung reduziert von 300 auf 290 *Grundschaden um 10 reduziert *Grund-Lebensregeneration reduziert von 1,5 auf normale 0,25 *Permanent Invisibility ist nun eine Grundfähigkeit *Permanent Invisibility: Unsichtbarkeitsverzögerung von 3/2/1 auf 8/6/4/2 *Permanent Invisibility: Gibt Lebensregeneration, solange unsichtbar 4/5/6/7 *Blink Strike ist nun Rikis Ultimate *Blink Strike: Bonusschaden von 30/60/90/120 auf 50/70/90 *Blink Strike: Besitzt 3/4/5 Ladungen, die sich nach 30 Sekunden wieder auffüllen, statt einer Abklingzeit von 20/15/10/5 *Blink Strike: Manakosten reduziert von 50 auf 40 *Blink Strike: Reichweite erhöht von 700 auf 800 Gameplay-Updates 6.81b * Abklingzeit von Smoke Screen wurde von 13 auf 11 reduziert. Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Backstabs funktionieren nun, wenn man verbündete Einheiten angreift. Gameplay-Update 6.80 *Basislebenspunkteregeneration wurde von 0,75 auf 1,5 erhöht. Trivia *Tom Chantler, der Synchronsprecher von Riki, spricht in Dota 2 auch die sechs anderen Helden Tusk, Centaur Warrunner, Lion, Witch Doctor, Slark und Outworld Devourer. *In DotA war der Name des Stealth Assassins noch Rikimaru, was Valve aus unbekannten Gründen änderte. Helden wie etwa Bounty Hunter sprechen ihn dennoch mit diesem Namen an. *An einer Stelle von Rooftrellens Rinde ist "Riki was 'ere" (zu Deutsch: "Riki war hier") eingeritzt. Der Text befindet sich auf Treant Protectors linker Rückseite, knapp über seinem Gurt. *Die vierte Sammelkarte der Serie 1 der Dota 2-Sammelkarten zeigt Riki. Die anderen Motive sind Bounty Hunter, Phantom Lancer, Razor, Tidehunter, Tiny, Tusk und Vengeful Spirit. Weblinks *Riki auf Heropedia *Stealth Assassin auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Radiant Kategorie:Dota 2 Kategorie:Escape